


i'm no sweet dream (but i'm a hell of a night)

by LizzyBizzy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood, Dark Annabeth Chase, Fanart, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy





	i'm no sweet dream (but i'm a hell of a night)

**I keep a record of the wreckage in my life**  
**I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind**  
**They talk shit, but I love it every time**  
**And I realize**

  
**Someone like me can be a real nightmare, completely aware**  
**But I'd rather be a real nightmare, than die unaware**

**\- Halsey, Nightmare**

Original:

> **[Find me on other social media!!](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) **


End file.
